


In Your Arms

by StrawberryLane



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Public Display of Affection, Undercover, Undercover As Prostitute, Undercover as a Couple, but just a little bit, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLane/pseuds/StrawberryLane
Summary: "I'm not doing that, honey," Queenie tells Graves the minute she enters his office for the meeting he called five minutes earlier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't help myself.
> 
> Based on [this](http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1184.html?thread=1579936#cmt1579936) prompt from the kinkmeme.
> 
> [This](https://www.bluevelvetvintage.com/20s-Inspired-Lace-Cocktail-Dress.html) is the dress Credence's wearing and [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/65/1c/ac/651cac4b2c332d3b987cc2c2a868af77.jpg) is the bag. 
> 
> [This](http://www.mens-hairstyle.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/Mens-Long-Hairstyles-2014.jpg%20) and  
> [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/4e/f3/3f/4ef33f89cb89bc481419e46239c3adae.jpg) is kind of what I imagine Credence's hair looks like.

"I'm not doing that, honey," Queenie tells Graves the minute she enters his office for the meeting he called five minutes earlier.

"And neither is Tina," she continues as she sits down next to her scowling sister. "But you already knew that."

"Care to share with the rest of us?" Jacob, the no-maj whose last name Graves didn't hear when they were introduced, because it's easier to pretend you don't know someone when you don't know their last name, trails in after his girlfriend with Newt at his side. Graves scowls.

Newt is the entire reason this is happening anyway.

"Percival," scolds Queenie before turning to her boyfriend. "We need to get into this club to find the goblin who stole the niffler, but it won't be easy."

"Why not?"

"It's... It's a special club. A gentleman's club, so to speak."

"So we'll go," Jacob says and gestures to include himself, Newt and Graves in his statement.

"The goblin is very rich, which means he is a very important person at the club, which means we must be equally as rich to even get to be in the same room," Graves tells the room, but mostly Jacob, at large. "And, if there's a beautiful lady with lots of sparkling knickknacks in the picture, we'll have an even bigger chance to actually find the niffler, assuming the goblin let's it roam somewhat free."

"So what's the problem?" Newt asks and Graves feels a pang of guilt. Here he is, irritated that the man can't keep track of his animals, when Newt's been nothing but worried all evening.

"Ladies brought along to this club are expected to... behave a certain way," Queenie supplies. "Gentleman's club means something else over here, Newt. And, as I've already said, I won't be doing that. Especially not with Percival. And it has to be Percival," she says when her boyfriend opens his mouth to say something. "He's the only one of you who could possibly have enough money to bluff his way into the establishment. Besides, he's a well known person, the director of magical security no less, while you're a no-maj baker and the goblin will certainly recognize Newt as the person he stole the niffler from. I want to help, but a girl has got her limits. And hanging off your arm is one of them. No offense, honey," she adds, sending an apologetic smile to her sister's boss.

"Tina?" Newt asks, desperation to get his niffler back clear in his voice.

"Nope," Tina says. "I can't even enter the club. I might have been doing some investigating on my own there, because let me tell you, they're a sketchy bunch, and now they've got wards up that recognize me, no matter what I look like. Sorry, Newt."

"Don't worry about it," Newt says, not looking at her. They sit in silence for a while, all racking their brains to come up with some kind of solution to their problem. Graves has almost given up when Jacob suddenly blurts out "Credence!"

"What about him?" Newt asks.

"We could ask him. Don't tell me you've never looked at his face and not thought he'd make a pretty girl?"

The rest of the group stares at Jacob.

"He's... a boy, though," Tina comments after a moment of silence.

"Yes, but with longer hair, a dress and a bit of makeup I'd think he'd pass for a girl if you don't spend three hours staring directly at his face."

"Graves?" asks Newt, looking at him with such hope Graves can't find it in himself to say no to such a ridiculous idea.

*

Credence looks... well, Credence looks amazing, Graves thinks when Tina and Queenie finally emerge out of their bedroom followed by the young man. He'd been sleeping when the others burst into the Goldstein apartment where he is currently living, but agreed to help quickly once Queenie had explained the situation to him. The boy is eager to help out whenever he can, Graves thinks, to be of any use at all, because Queenie and Tina aren't asking anything of him, not even for help with the rent.

The ladies took Credence into their bedroom and spent a solid hour in there, while Jacob and Graves, dressed in his best and flashiest suit, drank coffee and talked about wizards vs no-majes and Newt paced back and forth and tried not to show his impatience. Truth to be told, Graves was getting a bit impatient as well, but seeing Credence in front of him? The impatience melts away. The boy is gorgeous, simply put.

His hair, longer than Graves has ever seen it before, comes down to his shoulders in soft waves. He has makeup on, Graves notices. Red lips in the shade of warm, delicious raspberries, dark eyelashes and a dark, smoky blackness around his eyes, standing out against pale skin. The dress he's wearing is one of Queenie's, Graves has seen her wear it before. It's black, with golden fabric underneath, sleeveless and seemingly made entirely out of lace. At the front of the dress sits a shimmering rhinestone brooch that will surely catch the niffler's attention.

They even gave him a low pair of heels and a small, beaded black evening bag to go with the dress.

"You look perfect," Graves says before he can stop himself and Credence blushes. "Yes, you really look the part," Newt cuts in, saving Graves from trying to come up with something else, less embarrassing, to say.

"As long as no one looks at him for too long you should be all right," Tina says, handing Credence a shimmering shawl to drape over his shoulders.

"Let's go. No time to lose," Newt tells them, already bouncing on his feet.

Tina, Newt, Queenie and Jacob will wait outside, ready to go inside should it be needed or to hunt after the niffler if the animal finds something shiny and leaves the building. They walk there in pairs, distance between them so that no one will recognize them as a group. Three different couples on dates, nothing to see here.

Graves walks down the street, umbrella against the light drizzle held high. Credence, shawl wrapped tightly around him, arm wrapped around Graves', shivers in the cold.

"I can preform a heating charm if you want?" Graves asks and Credence nods quietly. "Thank you for doing this," Graves adds as he points his wand at Credence and whispers a heating charm. It's easy to see how it settles around him, the way the boy immediately relaxes.

"Thank you. I want to help Mr Scamander, he's always been very kind to me."

They don't say much else on their walk to the club, but they don't need to. It's a comfortable kind of silence.

"Time to act," Graves murmurs as they come into view of the doorman at the club. He straightens his shoulders, tries to appear bigger than he really is, and walks confidently up to the doorman. Credence follows, using his hair to hide his face from the doorman who clearly checks him out. Graves tries not to growl out loud. He, if anyone, knows exactly how good Credence looks. The combination of his pale skin, his big brown eyes and red lips, makes him, quite frankly, look all the more innocent and gorgeous. Exactly like the type of girls the men frequenting this sort of club likes.

The doorman lets them inside without any trouble, even flushing a bit himself once he realizes who Graves actually is. This club is quite popular among quite wealthy clients, but someone like Graves, someone from the government in general, rarely steps foot inside an establishment like this.

Credence takes a quick look around the room as they step inside, quickly plastering his whole body to Graves'. It's what all the girls there are doing with their dates, so why shouldn't he?

Logically Graves knows this, but as he has a tendency to think with his downstairs brain when it comes to Credence, it's hard to think logically at the moment. He can feel the warmth of Credence's body against his own as they move across the hall, towards a secluded corner of the room. The goblin is there, all right, a smug look on his face as he sips champagne from a lead crystal glass. Graves swipes a glass of firewhiskey from the bar they pass by it.

They reach the corner they were aiming for and Graves tries really hard to keep his mind blank when Credence sits on his lap without a second thought.

"You paid to get in," he thinks angrily to himself, "act like you want to be here."

So he settles in and tries to relax. He takes a sip from his glass of fire whiskey, loops an arm around Credence’s waist, holding the boy close. Credence, in turn, doesn't stop touching Graves. The touches are innocent really, on his chest, a fleeting hand through his hair, that kind of thing. But Graves' feels like he's burning up inside. He watches Credence carefully as he slowly, oh so slowly, moves his hand up the young man's thigh, stopping at the hem of the dress. A very pretty blush is creeping up on Credence's cheeks as he leans into Graves even more.

They have the attention of the goblin now and Graves leans in to whisper in Credence's ear. He knows that from the goblin's view it looks filthy, Graves' hands all over the young "woman" in his lap, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. What he's actually telling Credence is more along the lines of "Do you see the niffler?". Credence, a much better actor than Graves has ever given him credit for before, smiles a dazzling, airy smile, and let's his gaze sweep across the room, all while his hands never stop touching Graves. It's maddening, is what it is.

Credence leans back in, nodding quickly towards a group of chairs across the other side of the room. Yes, there it is. The niffler is sticking its little face out from under one of the armchairs, eyes trained on the shimmery brooch on Credence's dress. Graves allows himself to smile as the animal begins to make its way towards them. The goblin is watching for the niffler now too, likely to direct its attention towards Graves and Credence.

A loud laugh and simpering smile from another couple across from the goblin catches Credence's attention for a moment and his eyes goes wide and the blushing intensifies as the woman, in a whisper, but her voice traveling loud and clear, calls her chosen companion for the evening, _daddy_. Graves chokes on his drink as Credence sneaks a glance at the interested look on the goblin's face and then turns toward Graves, with wide eyes and a wicked grin playing on his lips. Before Graves can react, Credence leans in, his lips right next to Graves' ear and murmurs "...Daddy."

Graves chokes once again as he hears Credence's breathless giggle in his ear.

Well, he thinks as he tries to stop spluttering, two can play that game. He quickly wraps his arms around Credence, his lips ghosting across the younger man's throat. He smirks to himself as Credence tightens his hands in Graves' hair, and tries to fight a shudder that works its way through his body.

Graves is just about to think of what else he can get away with in the public space of this gentlemen club, when he feels something brush past his feet. It's the niffler, and he has eyes for nothing else than the brooch on Credence's dress.

Quickly, before the goblin has time to understand what is happening, Credence reaches for the evening bag Tina and Queenie gave him and opens it. Graves quickly catches the niffler, who makes an indignant noise, putting it in the bag. It's an easy fit, because of the extension charm Newt put on it before they parted ways.

Graves reaches for the shawl that has long since fallen in a heap of fabric on the floor, and gently coaxes Credence to stand up. He swallows the last of the firewhiskey left in his glass, before draping an arm across Credence's lower back, squeezing his hip through the fabric of the dress. Credence turns to him and watches him through his eyelashes for a second before they make their way across the floor, to the door. Graves makes sure they walk as calmly as can possibly can be asked of them, because the goblin has started to look around, probably noticing he hasn't seen his newly acquired niffler around for a while.

"You have a very nice evening, now, sir," the doorman tells them, looking up and down at Credence's body appreciatively, as Graves pays him a tip. Graves just nods in answer, but makes sure to keep his hands on Credence until they've walked around a corner and are out of the man's sight.

Newt, Tina, Jacob and Queenie all meet them a few minutes later, Newt going straight for the bag Credence is holding out for him.

"Come here, you little..." they hear him mutter as he opens the bag and disappears down the street. Tina shrugs and follows after him. Jacob laughs loudly and does the same, wrapping an arm around Queenie's shoulders as she laughs too and smiles that blinding smile of hers towards him.

Graves and Credence fall behind a little, walking at their own pace. Graves wraps and arm around Credence's shoulders and tucks the boy closer. He's trying really hard not to think about what happened at the club, the way Credence made that word seem so filthy and yet, so right. Up ahead, Queenie turns around and shouts at them to hurry up, because they're going to Jacob's bakery to celebrate and eat cake.

"And let me take this moment to remind you that I literally know what you're thinking!" she adds teasingly, and Graves watches with interest as Credence turns the shade of a cooked beetroot.

It's quite a lovely sight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
